Harvest Moon: ToT: Female Farmer
by LiolfLW
Summary: In this story, Angela is named Shalin. Shalin's older brother and dad are sick, and her mom is treating them. So Shalin is left to take care of the ranch at Waffle Island. She is the first girl to ever run a ranch. How will she do? I don't know what rating to use yet. I'll change later if needed o3o Gill x Shalin. DISCONTINUED
1. Begining

**Woo, first story :U**

**And it's Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. If you've played you know the default name of your female character is Angela. Well, Shalin is Angela with a different name. I didn't want to name her Angela :U So Shalin is exactly like Angela (Your girl main character in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility) but with a different name. And Shalin's eyes are blue in my story.**

**This'll probably be a GillxShalin/Angela story. Nothing like lemon or anything, though. I suck at writing that stuff . . . So just, kissing and hugging and stuff :I**

**There might be character death. It's not the main character, but he plays a big role. There also might be drama. So if you can't handle that stuff, I'd suggest you leave :I**

**This chapter might be boring. But you need it to understand the story. So read it. Please.**

**Also R&R plz kthxbia**

* * *

My name is Shalin. All I have to say about myself is that I have short, brown hair and blue eyes. I have an older brother named Jesse, who is tall with light brown hair and green eyes. My mothers' name is Tori and she has curly, dirty-blonde hair that reaches her elbow. She has clear blue eyes, like me. My fathers' name is Felton. He has short, brown hair, just like any normal man, and has brown eyes. I used to have a Grandpa named Finn, who had worked at his ranch all his life, but he died a long while ago. My father took over the ranch, until he got terribly ill.

Jesse had gone to visit father at the ranch (Which was, by the way, named Wood Ranch. My father, brother, mother, grandpa and I's last names were Wood, and grandpa reused to change the name of the ranch to something more . . . original.) and he was helping father out. But of course, being the carless brat that he is, he wandered off and caught a disease. He didn't notice until he went to sleep in father's bed that night, and my father caught the disease while they were sleeping.

So as some of fathers friends went to visit, they noticed they were ill and called the mayor, who called us, as in mother and I. So, my father and brother were unable to care for the ranch, and my mother was treating them, since we didn't have enough money for a proper doctor.

So then I was stuck with the farm work.

And this is where my story begins.

I was sitting beside father, who was in his bed beside Jesse. It was about 12 o'clock midnight, and I knew very well it was almost time for bed.

"Shalin, it's time for you to go to bed."

Yep.

"Yes mom." I wasn't one to complain. My mom is very strict . . .

I stood up and headed to my room. I got dressed in my pajamas, which were blue with animals on them.

I really liked animals.

I sat on the edge of my bed, about to slip under my covers, when my mother walked into the room.

"Shalin, I have to talk to you for a minute."

I nodded slowly, a bit confused. "Oh, ok." Was I in trouble?

She sat beside me, on the edge of my bed. She looked at me, I looked at her, but avoided eye-contact. She sighed and nodded.

"Since your father and brother are ill, and I am treating them, you will have to travel to Waffle Island and take over the ranch while your father is getting treated."

That struck me like lightning.

"What? Me? Take over Wood Ranch?" I cried. "Mom, no girl has ever run a ranch before!"

"Then you will be the first," She strictly replied. "You leave tomorrow morning, at seven o'clock. You had better get packed."

I could have sworn my eyes bugged out of my head. "Seven o'clock!? Seven o'clock in the morning!?"

She nodded. "Yes. The boat to Waffle Island leaves at seven thirty. And I want _no_ misbehaving while you're there. I told the mayor to call us if you caused trouble. Once your father gets treated, he will take over the ranch again."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes mom . . ."

"So get packed." Was all she said, and then she left my room.

I sighed heavily. I decided I would pack in the morning, I would just have to set my alarm to six o'clock . . .that gave me an hour to get ready before I left for the boat.

I laid on my back, on my bed, covered by my blankets. I wondered what the people there were like. Were they happy and cheerful? Optimistic and fun? Or were they big grumps, with no friends, and had a short temper?

I could tell I wasn't going to have a fun time.

The only thing I looked forward to was caring for the cows, sheep, goats, horses, chickens and ducks. Father even told me he had _ostriches_, so that was really new to me. I couldn't wait to see them.

But then I remembered there were people there. Some people were social, and I knew that because dad had always told us about two or three people coming over for no reason. I wasn't looking forward to that.

But mom said no misbehaving or the mayor would call her . . . that would be so embarrassing. I didn't even care much that I would be in trouble, more about the fact the whole island would think I was an idiot. I definitely did _not_ want that.

I would just have to do my best to enjoy it . . .

* * *

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my alarm. I checked the time.

My God, it was six o'clock . . .Seriously, only farmers get up this ear-

Crap.

I was a farmer.

Well, this wasn't going to be fun.

I smashed my alarm clock, shutting it off. I groggily got out of bed, picking out some sweats (I personally _hated_ jeans), a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie to wear, along with some white socks. I slipped all of my clothes on and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and walked to my bedroom.

I opened my closet, and dug into the back of it where I pulled out two suit cases. I opened them, and stuffed some clothes into one and put my money, my phone, my toothbrush and comb, family portraits and other things I needed to keep me from feeling homesick in the other. I closed them and was about to walk out the door, when my mom walked in.

She crossed her arms as she looked at me. "Those clothed are not fit for a farmer," She commented. I sighed.

"What do you want me to wear then?" I asked.

"Your father has some female farmer clothes. Some spare and some you can wear now. He got them made at the Tailor shop at Waffle Town, just in case. I'll go fetch them for you."

I sat in the middle of my room floor.

. . . What did farmers wear?

Not long after mom had left, she came back with a handful of clothes. She threw one set at me.

"Put those on. I'll put these ones in your suitcase.

I groaned and picked up the clothes she threw at me, standing up and heading to the bathroom to put them on.

These were probably the ugliest things I have ever worn.

She gave me jean-shorts, which already sucked because I hated jeans. She also gave me a long, green t-shirt, white gloves and a pair of brown boots. Ugh, at least she let me keep my socks, even though they weren't even visible at the moment . . .

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling humiliated.

"Mom, these things are ugly!" I cried.

"Well get used to it, that is how you will be dressing while you're at the ranch," Mom replied.

I gaped at her.

Might as well kill me now.

"Oh, and this money will be no good there," She continued. "They don't use dollars, they use gold. Your father has some spare, he can give it to you. But keep in mind it's not that much, only one hundred gold. But it may give you enough to buy some seeds and plant some food, or sell the things you grow for more gold. Your father says the people there are your age, with the exception of a few adults or elders who run the stores and the clinic."

"Hey, I'm an adult," I crossed my arms. I was 21.

"You're a young adult," She replied casually. "I replaced everything in your bags. Well, most of it. Your clothes and money I replaced, but you do have cell service there so I kept your cell phone in there. I also let you take the family photos, toothbrush and comb. Be sure to phone us once every week, so we can tell how you are doing. If something goes wrong, tell the mayor first. But if he doesn't help you like you want, call us. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes mom."

"Good. We had better get going."

It was seven o'clock, already.

"And please, try to make some friends."

I groaned. Time to see where I was going to live for quite a while.

* * *

**Mmhmm.**

**Hope you like it so far :I**

**Did chya figure out who might be the character who dies? It'll only be one, though, if anything.**

**STAY TOONED. Love you all. R&R please. You don't have to but it just encourages me to write more *Shrug***


	2. Waffle Island

**La la la la la la la la la la. Second chapter.**

**Wow, somebody actually reviewed :D I ENVY YOU REVIEWER!**

**And you were right :3**

**R&R! Thank chu!**

* * *

I stared up at the huge boat that I was about to be taking.

I was standing on the dock, right beside the boat. And that thing was _huge._ How long did it take to get there? Enough for there to be this big of a boat?

Soon, a man walked out of the boat. He had a pipe in his hand, a white hat, white gloves, black boots, a white shirt and pants with a blue jacket. He had white hair and thick white eyebrows. I turned my attention to him, and he bowed slightly. I raised an eyebrow and hesitantly bowed back.

"Hello," He greeted. "My name is Pascal. And you must be Shalin?"

I nodded and held out a hand. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you," I replied.

He grabbed my hand and shook it roughly, smiling. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too. I'm the sailor of this boat."

I nodded. "How far away is Waffle Island, anyways?" I asked.

He shrugged lightly. "About two days. But it goes by fast."

I nodded, but mentally I was screaming. It better go by fast . . .

"Well, we had better get going," Pascal nodded to my mom and I. "You can say your final goodbyes; I'll be on the boat. Just come up when you're ready." And with that, he boarded the boat.

I turned to my mom, put my bags down and gave her a hug. Once we detached, we started saying out goodbyes.

"You remember what I told you, right?" My mom asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Respect everybody on that island."

I nodded.

"But don't get too attached with somebody, you won't be staying there forever like your father will be. But please, try to make some friends."

I nodded.

"Try to enjoy yourself," She smiled, leaning in to kiss my forehead. I nodded and smiled, picking up my bags and running onto the boat. I waved to her.

"I'll try."

And then the boat started to move.

* * *

I sighed, sitting on a chair inside my room. The chair was in front of my dresser, which my elbow was resting on, and my chin was resting on the palm of my hand in boredom.

This wasn't going by fast.

I opened my suit case with my supplies in it. I took out a pen, and my diary that I had snuck in there. Nobody, not even my family knew I had this diary. And I planned to keep it that way.

I opened my diary and began to write in it.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm leaving for Waffle Island today. Well, I'm on the boat right now. I'm in my room, so don't worry. You won't be discovered. The sailor of the boats name is Pascal. He seems nice, but he bowed when he first met me. Is that normal? Does everybody do that?_

_Waffle Island. Now that I think about it, what kind of name is that? Dad owns a ranch in a place called Caramel River District, which is also where I'll be ranching. What is it with that island and food?_

_Mom said not to get too attached to somebody. What does she think I'm going to do, fall in love? I'm sure nobody there is that hot. That island seems odd. But I still wonder what the people there will be like. Dad says they are my age. I'm sure everybody there are losers._

Right then, the door opened. I gasped and closed the book, trying my best to hide it. But that wouldn't be possible, so I just hung it on the opposite side of my door.

"Ever heard of _knocking_?" I cried, looking up to see it was Pascal.

"My apologies," He replied. "I just wanted to get to know you some more."

I nodded slowly, packing my diary back in my bag. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm . . ." He thought for a moment, taking a seat on my bed which was right beside my dresser. "Well, how about this. When is your birthday?"

"Spring twenty-sixth," I replied.

"Well, what is your favourite food?"

"I really like tomatoes." That was easy to answer. "But my favourite food is tomato juice."

He nodded. "Well you'll be glad to know that all the food on Waffle Island is delicious."

Hm. I wonder why.

I nodded. "That's good."

"It's almost midnight, if I were you I'd be getting some rest," He informed me. I nodded.

Wow, already midnight?

He stood up and headed for the door, but I stopped him.

"Just don't forget to knock next time."

He nodded and smiled, leaving my room and closing the door

I sighed and stood up, getting my pajamas out of my clothing bag. At least mom let me keep those.

I slipped into my pajamas and sat on my bed. It wasn't very comfy, but it was better than nothing.

I got under the blankets, fluffed my pillow and sighed. How was it possible to enjoy ranching, if you're the only girl ever to do it? It's my brothers' fault . . . But it's hard to stay mad at him when he has a disease.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on my door. I groaned lightly, swung my feet out of bed and gave a light "come in."

"Get dressed, sleepy head," Pascal said after opening the door. "We're almost there."

I raised an eyebrow. Almost there? How long had I been sleeping?

I nodded and he closed the door. I got some clothes that mom had packed out of my bag, and slipped them on. I combed my hair, but decided to skip brushing my teeth, just for today. I didn't feel like asking where the washroom was.

I opened my door and walked down a long hallway. It only led one way, so I figured that way was deck. That and I remembered from when I first got on.

Not long after I started walking, I reached the deck. Pascal was there, leaning forward on the railing. I walked up beside him and he pointed to a little island in the distance.

"See that?" He asked. "That's Waffle Island. It looks far but it's actually quite close."

I folded my arms on the railing and sighed. I really hoped this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be . . .

When he said it was close, he wasn't kidding.

We made to Waffle Island about five minutes after he showed me. Pascal lowered the ramp and we carefully walked down it, onto the dock. This wasn't what I was expecting.

I set down my bags and looked around.

There was a building right beside the dock. The sign said "On The Hook," so I assumed that was what it was called. I guessed it was a fishing place, considering the sign had a fish on it.

In front of use was what looked like a General Store, a Clinic and a Tailor Shop. There was also a tall building that I guessed was an inn of some sort. I saw the top of a huge house behind the shops, but all I could see from here was the roof.

Not long after we docked, a short man with white hair and a blue jacket ran up to us with a big grin on his face.

"Hello!" He greeted. "My name is Hamilton. I'm the mayor of Waffle Town! You must be Shalin!"

I nodded and held out a hand, managing a smile. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you, mayor." He grabbed my hand and shook it, his grin never fading.

Soon after we shook hands, somebody walked beside the mayor. I looked at him and my eyes widened slightly.

He had blonde hair, with one lock of hair sticking up. He had blue eyes, which looked quite bored, with a sweater vest and a light purple shirt under it. He had dark blue plaid pants and brown shoes, along with a pair of dark blue socks. He was also carrying a book with him in his right hand.

He coughed and I shook my head.

"Hm . . . You must be Shalin," the man – who was about my age – commented.

I nodded and held out a hand. "Yep, that's me," I replied. He said nothing, and walked away. I lowered my hand and raised an eyebrow at the man's back.

Hamilton rubbed the back of his neck. "Excuse him, he's just a little . . . stressed is all. That's Gill, my one and only son. You'll be seeing him around quite often."

I nodded and looked at Hamilton. "No hard feelings," I replied, but inside I was thinking the opposite.

_What a jerk._

'Well," Hamilton continued. "Let me show you around Waffle Town." I nodded and followed him.

"That's On The Hook. It's a fishing place, where they sell cooked or grilled fish. They also offer part time jobs," Hamilton explained. I was hardly listening, though.

He showed me around the town. He showed me the General Store, where I met Barbara, Simon and Phoebe, and I could tell Phoebe and I would be good friends. He also showed me the Clinic, where I met Jin, Perry and Irene, he showed me the Tailor Shop where I met Candace, Shelly and Luna, and he showed me the Sundae Inn where I met Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, Maya, Chase, Hayden and Kathy. He also showed me the Town Hall, and explained to me that Gill worked there. I had mixed feelings for that guy . . .

He also showed me his house. It was huge. He told me Gill lived there but I already guessed that. I mean, of course his son would live with him, right?

And last but not least, he showed me Wood Ranch at Caramel River District. It wasn't really what I expected; I thought it would be kind of like a wood cabin. But it was better, I guess. It was painted white and it had a pink roof. Why did it have a pink roof . . .?

The next things I noticed were the coop and the barn. I would check the animals out once the mayor left.

There was also a plot of soil, which I assumed was for planting. Hamilton was nice enough to give me some potato seeds as a start.

"But where do I get a hoe?" I asked him. How do you plant without a hoe? "And a watering can?"

"Oh, of course! I almost forgot," He then gave me a simple hoe and watering can. "There is a seed farm near here called Soufflé Farm. The workers there are Ruth, Craig, Taylor, and Anissa. Craig was nice enough to let you have those."

I nodded. "I'll have to say thanks sometime."

Hamilton nodded. "I'd show you around more, but you and I both have work to do." I nodded and waved. As Hamilton left, I sighed.

Where do I start?

* * *

**She finally meets Gill! And he ends up being an ass! Hurray!**

**But don't worry, I'm thinking of some ways to make those two . . . you know.**

**Can you tell why I made Shalin like tomatoes? Huh huh huh?**

**And can you tell why I made Shalin have a diary? Huh huh huh?**

**You know I'm actually excited for Shalin to meet Luke and Bo. I dunno why. I also had a lot of trouble explaining Gills' clothing XD But I hope you could tell it was him before Hamilton introduced him.**

**R&R, and I will love you. I will also be encouraged to write more :D**


	3. Mother Tree

**Chapter three.**

**So before I posted this, I looked at my story stats. I noticed there were 23 views and 1 review on chapter one, but chapter 2 had 5 views and no reviews! :U Do people just read chapter one and leave? Is my story not interesting enough? '-'**

**I'd really be happy if somebody reviewed ;-; even if it's just saying "Nice" or "I like it" or "Please update" ect. I'd be happy. _Very_ happy.**

**So R&R please! Dankie!**

* * *

I sighed, and decided to go inside the ranch and explore.

I unlocked the door with a key that mom gave me, and walked in. There wasn't much to explore.

There was a small kitchen area in the top right-hand corner of the house, a bed in the top left corner, a table in the middle and some stairs.

I also noticed there was a dog. The dog was black and white, and reached my knees. It wagged its tail and ran up to me with a bark. I smiled at it and crouched, looking at its collar. The collar read:

_Rider_

_Male_

_Border Collie_

_Wood Ranch_

Rider. Dad never told me he had a dog! How does a man forget something like that when he has a daughter who loves animals?

I gave Rider a pet and walked to the kitchen. I noticed there was a dog bowl beside the table as I walked there. I opened the cabinets, and discovered some dog food. Alright, another animal to take care of. But that's ok.

I also noticed some rice in the cabinets, along with some potatoes and – oh, tomatoes! That's wonderful, since he also had a blender so I could make tomato juice.

There was a wardrobe, a tool box and a book on an end table in the house, too. I walked upstairs and discovered a large TV, along with an old phone, with a wire. I decided to use that, instead of my cell phone, because I would have to pay for cell service if I used my cell phone. What a pain.

Having explored the whole house, I decided to phone my mom and let her know I was here. I lifted the phone off of the receiver, held it to my ear and dialed my home phone number. I heard a ring, and sighed as I waited for an answer.

Soon after I dialed, I heard a "Hello?"

"Hey, mom," I replied, recognizing her voice. "I'm at the ranch now."

"Oh, Shalin!" Mom sounded happy. "So, how is it?"

"Well, I met some guy when I first got here. His name is Gill. He's a jerk." For some reason it took some work to get that out of my mouth.

There was a pause, and some mumbling on the other side of the line. "Your father says not to let him get you down," she replied. "He says he knows how you feel about him."

"What do you mean what I feel about him?" I quickly replied.

She paused slightly. "That you dislike him."

Oh. Right. "Uh, right."

"What did you think I meant?"

_That I have feelings for him._ I shook my head. "Uh, nothing. So how's dad? And Jesse?"

"They're ok. The same as when you left. Your brother is getting better, but your father still needs some treatment . . ."

I paused. "Oh, ok. That's good, I guess."

"Did you meet any friends yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I met a girl named Phoebe. She seems nice," I replied.

"Well, that's good."

"And dad never told me he had a dog."

"A dog?" She repeated.

"Yep. A dog named Rider. He's a border collie."

"Hm. Well, he didn't tell me either. You should go explore some more," She said.

Explore some more? She didn't want to talk anymore? "Don't you want to keep talking?"

"I do, but I have to play the role of a doctor. Call me again soon, ok?"

"Ok. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I heard a click.

I set the phone on the receiver and sighed, walking downstairs. I was greeted by Rider, who I pet one more time before walking outside. The first thing that caught my eye was . . . Gill?

He seemed to see me, too, as he looked at me with those bored eyes. I looked back at him.

"What?"

I blinked. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I am going to reminded Dale to chop that root. It is blocking everybody's way! I remind him all the time, but he always seems to postpone it."

I nodded slowly. "Why would he have troubles chopping it . . .?"

He sighed. "Just let me remind him . . ." And he walked away. I shrugged and followed a ways behind him.

He went to a place called Ganache Mine District. I knew it was called that because of a sign. I continued to follow him, until he stopped at a place called . . . Dale's Carpentry? Yep, that's it.

He started to talk to a large, muscular man with a thick, dark blue mustache that matched the colour of his hair.

"Dale, you have to chop that root!" Gill exclaimed.

"I know, I know, you remind me all the time," The man – whose name, I assumed, was Dale – replied.

"I know I do, but you never do it!"

I decided to leave them alone and continued down the path. I reached a large area that was full of trees and rocks, with the occasional herb. I read a sign near the area that read:

_Praline Woods_

_CAUTION_

_Do not cut down too many trees!_

Praline Woods. I decided to check it out.

I entered the area, and saw two men. One was about my age, the other was quite a bit younger. The older one had blue hair and wore a white bandana, which was decorated with flames. He wore a white shirt and a brown jacket over top. He held an axe in front of a large tree stump.

The other man was standing far away from the blue-haired one, but I could easily tell they knew each other. He had blonde hair, and wore a white – what looked like a sweat band. He wore a yellow shirt and a red vest.

The younger man – or I might actually be able to call boy –looked behind him, and he noticed me.

"Oh, hello," He greeted, walking up to me. "I've never seen you around here before."

I nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't have. I'm the new farmer, my name is Shalin."

He nodded and smiled. "I see. Welcome. My name is Bo. I'm an apprentice at the carpenters shop. See that guy over there?" He pointed to the guy with an axe. I nodded. "He's another apprentice. He's a lot better than me."

We bother turned to look at him.

"Haaya!" He yelled, jumping up, his axe held high. He landed hard, crashing his axe against the stump, breaking it in one swing.

"Yeah, I finally did it!" He exclaimed. "I'm so awesome! What a great trick!"

Bo and I looked at each other. I couldn't hold back a grin as I looked back at the blue-haired man.

"Ok, I should name this trick!" The man continued. "Quadra chop . . . ? Nah. Ultra Mega Splitter . . .? Nah, that's not quite it."

Bo laughed slightly. "Hey, man!" He shouted, waving. I giggled. The man turned to look at him.

"Yo, Bo, did you see it?" He continued bragging. "It was awesome! I looked cool, right? You should start a fan club for me!"

I laughed a little louder, but it turned into a giggle quickly.

Bo did a face-palm. "We have a new resident. Luke, this is Shalin. Shalin, this is Luke, the star apprentice."

Luke waved. "Nice meeting you! Well, if you need anything, come and talk to me! I'll see what I can do!"

I laughed. "Will do." Luke stood beside Bo.

There was a pause. "He's not that helpful. Anyways, nice to meet you," Bo stated. Luke pouted.

"I am too helpful," Luke argued. "And I'll prove it." He pulled an axe out of his rucksack. "You can have my old axe! It's perfect for learning! It's a little old, I know, but it's still plenty sharp!"

I accepted the gift and nodded, smiling. "Thanks a lot! This will come in handy!"

Bo nodded. "Lumber is useful for building and upgrading, so collect it whenever you get the chance!"

Luke nodded. "It takes stamina, but with a little practice, you'll be pulling off awesome tricks like me! Good luck!"

I nodded and waved with a grin. And with that, they left.

I watched them go, and decided to walk back to Dale's Carpentry. As I walked there, I bumped into Gill. Literally.

"Hey, watch it," he snapped.

"Sorry . . ." I sighed.

He paused. "Whatever." And with that, he left. I rolled my eyes, but for some reason unknown I just couldn't stay mad at him. What was wrong with me?

I walked into the carpenters shop and saw Dale sanding a piece of wood. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hello," he sighed.

I tilted my head. "What's wrong?"

He sighed again. "It's just that Gill keeps pestering me about cutting that Mother Trees root, but I just can't bring myself to do it." He paused. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is –"

"Dale, I know," I interrupted, holding up a hand politely. "I heard you and Gill talking."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see. What's your name?"

"Oh, me? My name's Shalin. I'm the new rancher."

He nodded. "Ah, well, welcome," he replied.

Just then, Bo ran into the shop.

"Boss it's . . . Luke, he's . . ."

"What's wrong, Bo? What's happening?" Dale asked, with slight concern in his voice.

"Luke is cutting the root!"

Dale and I both gasped.

"What!?" He cried. We all ran out of the shop, towards the root. I saw it on my way to Praline Woods.

Of course, Luke was in front of it, his axe held high. His eyes were closed, and we watched him, silently.

Soon, he jumped up with a shout, and smashed his axe right through the root, eliminating it in one swing.

We all gasped.

He turned around and grinned. "Hey, old man. Impressive, huh?"

"Luke, what were you thinking, cutting the Mother Trees' root!?" Dale exclaimed.

Luke shrugged. "Come on, it had to be cut sometime! Even Gill knows that!"

Why did Gill's name make me shudder . . .?

"The Harvest Goddess will not take kindly to this!" Dale shouted.

"The tree is long dead, pops!" Luke replied. "This is better for everybody! We might even get more business! If this was wrong the Harvest Goddess can come and spank me!" And with that, he walked towards the other side of the root. Witch was also right beside my ranch – or, now, temporary home.

Dale sighed. "I guess it was about time for a change . . ." Bo nodded, and they both followed Luke to the other side of the root.

Hm. What is all this crap about the Harvest Goddess? Who's that? And the Mother tree . . .? What was so special about that?

I shrugged and walked back, passed the carpenter shop, and near the blacksmith. There, I saw a large, muscular man smashing stone with a hammer.

He looked behind him as he noticed me. He stopped smashing and turned to face me, grinning and waving.

"Hey there!" he greeted. I waved and smiled. "I've never seen you around here before. You must be the new rancher! The replacement!"

I blinked. Replacement? Well, I guess I was a replacement, but nobody ever called me that. Maybe this guy was friends with my dad.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Did you know my dad?"

He nodded. "Of course! Everyone on Waffle Island knows your dad!"

Awesome! For some reason, I felt a little more comfortable with everybody now.

Except . . .except for Gill . . .

"My name's Owen," He introduced. I nodded.

"I'm Shalin."

"Nice to meet you Shalin. I'm just smashing some stone for material. This used to be the parts of an old building." He paused. "Hey, why don't I give you this?" He pulled an old hammer out of his rucksack. "Stone is used for building and upgrading, just like lumber. You should smash some stone and get material whenever possible! You can also mine with it."

I nodded and accepted the gift. "Thanks so much!"

He nodded. "Anytime. Just don't work as hard as Luke, or you'll collapse!" We laughed and I waved, heading back to the ranch.

It's hard pretending to be happy.

* * *

**Hm. Said I couldn't wait for Shalin to meat Luke and Bo and I copy, ALMOST everything from the game on that part. Mostly everything.**

**And as for chopping the root, I just love the part where Luke says the Harvest Goddess can spank him 3 LUKE YOU COME IN SECOND AFTER GILL.**

**Luke: *Proud pose grinning***

**Gill: Stop grinning. Get a hold of yourself. You know she likes me better than you.**

**Luke: *Pout***

**STAY TUNED. R&R and I'll be VERY VERY VERY happy! You'll make my day. Seriously 3**


	4. Sorry Authors Note

**I know I'm breaking the rules by making a chapter an authors note. I'M SORRY, I just need to tell you something :3**

**No more Female Farmer.**

**Yep, I'm going to quit. I'm abandoning this story. There will be no more. Ever.**

**Sorry, those of you who liked it (Which seems to be about one or two...) but I'm just not feeling it. I have no motovation, and if I ever try to continue, I'm forcing myself. And it's not fun like I thought it would be.**

**I've finished stories before, and the only ones I finished were The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords ones. And those ones were fun. I enjoyed them. This one...**

**Ok, let's put it this way. I beat Harvest Moon ToT three times already. Literally. Married Luke once, Gill twice. Had all girls. Saved the Goddess, got the rucksack, gave it to the kid, became the kid, yadda yadda yadda. And I got so bored of it. I got Animal Parade, but I'm not feeling that...I liked ToT better than AP... Don't call me crazy, I seriously do. In AP I just got a cow, found the Which Princess and quit.**

**So...To continue what I was saying, ToT is getting boring for me. I'm just not feeling for writing about it anymore...Sorry, I'm going to quit. I'm not good at romance anyway...**

**I will be writing more stories. DON'T WORRY! Just not about ToT. Very likely about LoZ: FS.**

**So...Um...**

**The End**


End file.
